


La vida fuera del animus

by the_doctor_of_deduction



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_of_deduction/pseuds/the_doctor_of_deduction
Summary: Buen día novato, esta historia quizás ya la habías oído antes, tal vez no, pues es una de tantas que te pueden contar algún miembro del credo. Esta es la mía…Mi nombre es Shaun Hasting y esta es mi historia...
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Shaun Hastings, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS.
> 
> Esta historia esta en el entorno de AC2, tanto dentro como fuera del animus.

La vida afuera del animus:

Prólogo:

Buen día novato, esta historia quizás ya la habías oído antes, tal vez no, pues es una de tantas que te pueden contar algún miembro del credo. Esta es la mía…  
Quizá uno no espera levantarse en la mañana en medio de una guerra, una guerra que no sabía que existía, que enfrenta a dos grupos que no sabía que existían. Templarios y Asesinos pero me estoy adelantando mucho y no quiero revelarte el final antes del inicio. 

Yo solo era un profesor de secundaria en Reino unido, algunos los describen como las agitadas aguas de Londres pero para mis siempre fueron obscuras y misteriosas, había un olor a podrido en el aire pues había un obscuro secreto flotando en las narices de los londinenses, pero la mayoría de la gente no tiene ese don para unir las pistas como piezas de rompecabezas. Yo sí. Así que llegue a la conclusión de que Industrias Abstergo tenía mucho que ver. Uniendo hilo por hilo descubrí la existencia de dos grupos y una guerra que se ha originado desde hace mucho tiempo. Templarios y Asesinos. Los primeros cuyo objetivo era obtener poder, control y dinero. Los segundos era obtener el libre albedrío de la personas protegiendo su libertad y salvando la vida. Tanto iguales como diferentes buscaban las mismas cosas, los artefactos del Edén creados por la primera civilización.  
Aunque tanta información tiene su precio, la muerte, uno no puede infiltrarse en una organización tan importante sin ser descubierto, estaba seguro que iba a terminar en el fondo de un rio, pero no importaba, sentir la adrenalina y poder usar mi talento de unir cierta información valía la pena, aunque tuviera que huir y dejar a mi familia, porque escapando encontré mi propia familia, quien me salvaron de más de una forma y que moriría si fuera necesario. William miles, Rebecca Crane y Desmond Miles.

Pero… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Te preguntarás ¿Quién es ese chico pelirrojo tan lindo? ¿Cómo llegue al credo de asesinos?... Me llamo Shaun Hastings y esta es mi historia…


	2. capitulo 1: llegada del mesias

⁃ shaun, despierta son las 3am. Tienes que revelarme - escuche una voz femenina tanto melodiosa como cursi. Era mi compañera de aventuras. ¿se diría así? ¿aventuras? bueno no importa -okay dame 5 minutos -se quitó las mantas de encima y se puso los lentes.

Ella mientras se quitaba las botas y los auriculares de las orejas que siempre tenía. ¿como no le molestaba?, yo tenía los auriculares 5 minutos y ya tenía dolor de oreja pues se supone que cargaba también los lentes todo el día, ahora agrega auriculares. 

⁃ ¿cuando va a llegar lucy ? - pregunte algo molesto ya tenía tres días de retraso- con el sujeto 17 que parece que es la esperanza de la humanidad - agregó sarcástico. 

La chica asiática suspiró - sabes que no se... no es que pueda comunicarse mucho estando en abstergo pero dijo que por estos días bajo su seudónimo. Así que debemos estar a pendiente... - dejó la frase inconclusa 

Solté una risita sarcástica. ¿estar a pendiente?¿era un perro que está en la puerta moviendo la cola en la espera de su dueño? - debería ponernos una correa- respondió de mal humor

La chica soltó una risita, adoraba mi sentido del humor, al menos eso creo, ¿así era con todos los londinenses o solo conmigo?, llevaban un par de años conociéndonos y siempre era igual así que supuse que solo era conmigo.

⁃ no olvides activar las cámaras y estar pendiente - agregó antes de quedar dormida en la cama, sus horarios eran algo estrictos y solo podia dormir al menos 6 horas.

⁃ no soy un perro guardián- bufé, girando los ojos

Gire la silla que bien podría ser más cómoda. ósea no pedía unas vacaciones en el caribe pero ¿era muy costosa una silla cómoda?, mi trabajo consistía en estar todo el día en un escritorio, con muchos libros de historia, enfrente de una computadora rastreando asesinos del mundo actual, haciendo base de datos y uniendo hilos. Me levanté hacia la cafetería improvisada que hicimos que consistía en agua potable, café, té, una máquina para lo mismo y comida enlatada, no podían darse el lujo de pedir comida “real”, a veces salían por suministros, pero la regla era que tenía que regresar a nuestro tiempo sin arriesgar la ubicación de la guarida y si no nos reportamos o regresamos en 48h se daría por desaparecido o en lenguaje asesino por muerto. Puso el agua a hervir y como buen londinense me prepare un té junto unas galletitas, eran las 3:25 am y no tenía mucha hambre pero tenía que tener algo en mente para que no me durmiera.

Las horas pasaron, el té se consumió y solo quedó migas de galletas y seguí con mi trabajo, analizando datos que juntaba en mi mente del sujeto 17 que iba a venir en algun dia de estos, sus antecesores eran altair, un asesino de la edad de las cruzadas, Lucy nos dio esos datos del animus donde experimentaba con él, con el fin de encontrar el fruto del edén, que pertenecía a los artefactos del edén, una mágica bola color dorada que la primera civilización hizo para que en pocas palabras “jodernos la vida”. 

Estaba tan inmenso en mis pensamientos y mis estudios que no escuché a Rebecca salir de la cama y con pasos silenciosos como un asesino maestro se acercó hacia mi por detrás, yo solo vi unas manos que iban hacia mi por el reflejo de la pantalla, mi primer instinto fue gritar “yo no fui” “no fue mi intención” y saltar en mi asiento haciendo que mi incómoda silla cayera junto conmigo al suelo. Ella como una vieja amiga se empezó a reír agarrando la barriga

⁃ ¡no es gracioso ! - exclamé levantándome y poniéndome rojo.

⁃ claro que si, debiste haber tu cara - dijo entre risas.

Aunque no pude decir más porque las pantallas que estaba trabajando se pusieron rojas con un letrero color blanco y amarillo que decía " ALERTA" que parpadeaban, este daba un aviso de que había alguien en la puerta de la casa, obviamente protegida por filtros de seguridad que implemente junto mi compañera de aventuras. ¿otra vez esa palabra?¿de donde la había conseguido?. Era cierto que la conocÍ salvandole la vida en varias ocasiones hace un par de años pero hay una gran diferencia entre compañera de trabajo que compañera de aventuras o novia... vaya palabra. Su última novia fue una historiadora llamada kate aunque no llegó a nada serio con ella pues no era muy bueno en las relaciones personales, prefiero estar en mi burbuja, defendiendo a mi mismo mediante el sistema de sarcástico impersonal, pero algo había cambiado mi perspectiva de vida...

⁃ shaun, ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto curiosa la chica de los auriculares - ¿porque estas tan distraído últimamente?

⁃ no estoy distraído, estoy un poco cansado solamente- dijo volviendo al computador, apretando unas teclas provocando que la pantalla roja se cambie por la de la cámara de seguridad - ammm creo que llego lucy- agregó frunciendo el ceño mientras rebeca se sentaba en la mesa de su trabajo

⁃ ¡es ella ! - exclamó muy feliz, no la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo - abre la puerta del garaje, rapido !!

Como pidió mi compañera, hice unos comandos en el teclado haciendo que mis dedos bailen sobre las teclas, por consecuencia de abrir las puertas y dejando pasar un coche. Vaya hora de llegar, además era la hora de la comida y me acerque a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo de mediodía junto con un café para aguantar hasta la madrugada, ya que Rebecca no hacía nada para comer. ¿como puedes hacer un animus 2.0, según ella mejor que el del propio Abstergo y no puede hacer un pescado con papas fritas?, pronto escuchó a dos personas hablar cerca de la puerta siempre abierta pues, a rebeca le daba claustrofobia, además para ventilar el lugar ya que aquí no había duchas y por consecuencia no podemos asearnos correctamente. Las voces se acercaron mas y mas dejando ver un chico de poco menos de 20 años, tenía el cabello corto una sudadera blanca, inicios de barba y una cicatriz vertical del lado izquierdo de la boca, jean rasgados, la chica era rubia, usaba una blusa blanca con sangre, era muy estilo de oficina, su maquillaje estaba echo una mierda si me preguntaran

⁃ ¡lucy!, lo has conseguido- se levantó de su mesa de trabajo enfrente de su más reciente experimento, el animus 2.0. para abrazar a la chica rubia - cuánto tiempo sin verte, siete años por lo menos. ¡ es increíble !

Mientras ellas hablaban como viejas amigas yo me acerque sigilosamente igual que desmond. ¿que podía hacer más que eso?. Mas sin embargo cuando ellas se separaron, me pude meter a la conversación.

\- bueno, bienvenida de nuevo- dije sonriendo, no la había visto a pesar de que había sido "entrenados" por williams miles. Después se dirigió con el chico que veía las cosas del cuarto, como computadoras, el animus, una pantalla y una cama - ah, tu debes ser el sujeto 17, desmond miles.

⁃ ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto el chico confundido que no parecía relajarse a pesar de escapar de abstergo.

⁃ ¿donde estan mis modales?- pregunte haciendo ademán con las manos, haciéndome el importante, pues lo era- mi nombre es Shaun Hasting - ahora señaló a la chica - y ella es Rebecca Crane -

⁃ un gusto en conocerte- ella a cambio de mi, que no me gustan el contacto humano, se acercó y le dio la mano

⁃ en fin me encanta charlar, pero me temo desmond que es hora de ponerse a trabajar- comente arremangando me las mangas sobre el suéter gris - pues el tiempo es dinero y estos tiempos aun mas - me fui a ver la comida y meterla en platos para consumirla después.

⁃ ya lo tenemos todo preparado, lucy. tome información que mandaste para crear el animus, cuando quieras lo pondremos en funcionamiento- termino la frase con una sonrisa complacida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia asesinos, gracias por leer el fic y si te gusto ya sabes que hacer... shaun hasting


	3. capitulo 2: bienvenidos al animus

Ya lo tenemos todo preparado – dice Rebecca con entusiasmo al hablar con su vieja amiga y desconocida mía– cuando quieras lo ponemos en funcionamiento- agrega pero antes de irse la rubia vuelve a hablar.  
\- Te traigo un regalo de despedida de abstergo – agrega la rubia y Desmond no le quita la mirada de encima y la rubia alterna entre ella y el, mientras le da lo que parece una memoria.

\- ¡wow!, el núcleo de memoria – dice rebeca sin poder creerlo y abriendo los ojos emocionada - ¡es increíble!, con estos datos todos ira mucho más rápido…. ahora mismo iré a combinar el código – agrega poniendo eso en el escritorio, me ve en la cocina y me alcanza en ella.  
Yo mientras ellas hablaban y para evitar al chicos volví a la cocina para ir por la comida que prepare minutos antes de que llegaran los chicos, ¿realmente era tan importante?, yo solo veía a un chico que antes era bar tender y tiene un ADN privilegiado, pero el sujeto en si no era importante como tal, personalmente yo trabaje con su padre, pues rebeca trabajaba para él y ella me salvo la vida a mí, así de sencillo, así que por eso lo conozco y al tener los mismos objetivos con el señor miles me uní al equipo junto con rebeca pero no es alguien demasiado importante para mí, por mí que solo me dé un poco de sangre y listo pero lamentablemente no se puede usar así sino tienes que tener el sujeto de prueba en común. Ella al contrario pensaba diferente y para ella junto con Williams era la “esperanza de la humanidad” y bueno era su jefe y el hijo del jefe, ¿Qué esperaba?.  
\- vamos Shaun, no es tan malo- dijo rebeca como leyendo mis pensamientos, a veces pensaba que hackeaba mi cabeza aunque eso es imposible.

\- sabes que no significa nada para mí, solo es el hijo del jefe – susurre ante su comentario - solo espero que sepa hacer bien su trabajo y tenga la sincronizacion al 100% sino que se regrese hacer margaritas en su bar de quinta –agregue girando los ojos.

\- ¡hey!, no seas malo con él, ya lo vimos en acción con un antecesor, altair y lo hizo bastante bien – ella comento por detrás buscando un plato y una cuchara para pasar la comida del sartén a él.

\- ¿y si volvemos a tener un loco como 16? – pregunte preocupado era un comprometedor sujeto pero no aguanto el efecto sangrado.

\- el sujeto 16 fue un caso… diferente… él se crio en el animus y no conoció nada más, no tenía amigos, ni familiares solo fue un hijo del animus – así se le llamaban los chicos que crecieron dentro del animus.

\- bueno, estaré monitoreándolo y deberíamos hacer una mini prueba a ver que tanto absorbió de su antecesor… ¿Cómo se llamaba este nuevo sujeto?- pregunto lo último acomodándose los anteojos 

\- según los últimos datos que mando Lucy antes de abandonar abstergo es… ezio, ezio auditore da firenze – dijo viendo sus anotaciones sacadas del bolsillo del pantalón trasero – según Lucy es del renacimiento italiano.

\- renacimiento italiano…déjame adivinar, allá en la época de la peste negra, ladrones y cortesanas – dijo ante sus conocimientos sobre el lugar y la época. ¡qué bello lugar! – agrego sarcásticamente pues tenía reputación que olía horrible 

\- oye realmente nunca fuiste a Italia así que no deberías quejarte, vas a ver los canales de Venecia ente otras muchas cosas- dijo ella siempre positiva, realmente y en secreto era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella 

\- bueno no importa deberíamos a empezar a trabajar –dijo pero lo corrigió ante la deliciosa comida que había preparado - bueno 5 minutos en lo que comemos y descansamos después a trabajar que de libros no se alimenta el hombre, al menos físicamente 

\- lo que tú digas – dijo riendo y después cada uno volvió a su lugar de trabajo  
Ambos descansamos, comimos incluso encendimos un rato la tv, sé que buscar los artefactos del edén era importante pero también debemos distraernos de vez en cuando o íbamos a terminar peor que 16 o los sujetos de prueba restantes. Ellos mientras… bueno Lucy se fue al escritorio ya pre instalado por Rebecca, el chico sin embargo se fue a husmear por ahí acercándose a todo lo que podía, libros, anotaciones, el animus en sí, llamando la atención de rebeca.  
\- hola Desmond, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto levantándose  
\- me preguntaba, ¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto? – pregunto el chico  
\- yo me encargo de el – contestó rebeca señalando el animus muy orgullosa – mi trabajo es que siga funcionando bien…  
\- ¿el qué?- pregunto confundido el chico con la sudadera blanca – ah ya! el animus – sus neuronas por fin se unieron recordando el lugar donde estuvo los últimos años  
\- prefiero decir animus 2.0, porque este bebe es dos veces más asombroso del que encontraste en abstergo – dijo acercándose a él, ¿Qué hace? – quizá los templarios tienen más dinero que nosotros, pero les falta ambición… pasión… y espíritu competitivo – ¿que se podía esperar de alguien que practicaba deportes extremos? y si no hubiera sido por la pierna rota hubiera asistido a las olimpiadas – por muchos recursos que tengan, yo puedo superar cualquier cosa que hagan y en menos tiempo… cuando estés preparado, acuéstate y podemos empezar – agrego siendo un poco egocéntrica- solo debo hacer unos pequeños ajustes – y volvió a sentarse para hacer su trabajo concentrándose en la pantalla de la laptop dando por terminada la conversación.

Después Desmond, se acercó al escritorio, que viéndolo desde la perspectiva de la puerta estaba atrás de del de Rebecca, un poco a la derecha mía y de Rebecca pero atrás de la cama directo a Lucy que era quien conocía de más tiempo.  
\- Lucy escucha – dijo viendo a la chica que aún no era capaz ni siquiera de limpiarse la cara. ¿era consiente que teníamos agua de la canilla?- quería decir que gracias y que lo siento – al menos parecía sincero

\- ¿lo siento?- pregunto confundida 

\- lo de antes… ya sabes… lo que paso en abstergo, fue solo… no estoy preparado – que novedad. ¿no lo había diacho yo? – 

\- tranquilo – contesto calmada 

\- ya… pero pasar por todo eso, los templarios siguen existiendo, saber lo que planean… - dejo la frase inconclusa

\- lo hecho, hecho esta ahora estas aquí y eso es lo importante – termino la frase y volvió a su pantalla iluminada 

Escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia mi así que ahí venia el hijo prodigo, mejor ignorarlo y concéntrate en mi trabajo, seguí viendo mi computador, deslizando mis dedos sobre el teclado, tenía un pizarrón enfrente donde coloque varias datos, personas y lugares, algunos libros sobre la mesa y obvio mi botella de agua junto el plantón de comida  
\- ¿Qué son estos trastos? – pregunto un poco maleducado. ¿Qué no sabía hacer su trabajo en silencio?.  
\- estos trastos, Desmond, no son nada especial, ¡qué va! – dije muy sarcásticamente sino fuera necesario ya lo hubiera echado – son una maquinaria que evita que toda nuestra operación y el trasero de nuestro cuerpo salten por los aires, se necesita mucha concentración –hice un ademan poniendo los dos dedos, indicie y de en medio en ambas sienes de la cabeza para señalar la pantalla que seguía encendida – para mantenerla en marcha así que perdona si no tengo tiempo de entretenerte – volví a la pantalla, por suerte rebeca sabe mi limite tolerable y agrego

\- Shaun se encarga de mantener nuestros archivos, es como una biblioteca con dos patas y totalmente transportable, mientras estés en el animus, el permanecerá a tu lado – escuchaba la voz de Rebecca – si encuentras cosas que te llamen la atención, personas, lugares, acontecimientos, el hará entradas de base de datos para ofrecerte información adicional y cumplas la sincronización - termino con eso y se quedó un poco corta con todo lo que hacía, en pocas palabras era un genio, así que agregue 

\- bueno, no solo me ocupo de los datos, también doy apoyo táctico a los demás asesinos, ya sabes Desmond… - señale la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda – los que están ahí fuera y arriesgando su pellejo, esas cosas… - volví a mi pantalla, ellos para mi realmente eran héroes y conocía a algunos donde trabajaron junto a él.

Desmond sin embargo, sin más que decir fue al animus a hacer su trabajo después de 40 minutos de presentaciones inútiles e innecesarias se dignó a acercarse siquiera, se acostó y acomodo  
\- ¿cómo funciona esto? – preguntó Desmond al ser diferente al que estaba acostumbrado  
Rebecca al contrario me hizo un favor, se levantó y señalo una aguja que iba a su brazo haciendo que Desmond se queje un poco  
\- ¡Venga ya! , eres un blandengue – comente al oírlo quejarse. ¿enserio él iba a salvar la humanidad?

\- ¡Shaun! – Rebecca me regaño, ella era la única que me hacía callar y mostrar mis buenos modelajes que tengo. pues claro era londinense.  
Desmond miles, entre cerro los ojos un poco lento y con un “ahí vamos “ se sumergió al mundo del animus, sabía que había empezado la aventura, para mi Desmond miles es un bar tender que no sabe hacer bien ni una margarita…espero me equivoque. Sino la humanidad correrá mas peligro de lo que pensé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado esta historia que acaba por hoy, mañana publicare otra parte y ya sabes que hacer despues de leer.


	4. capitulo 4: mensajero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Están en las notas finales

Capítulo 4:  
\- bueno, ya es suficiente – comenta después de un rato el hermano mayor de los auditore – es hora de volver a casa, vamos – se giró para volver a su casa pero Desmond o ezio le agarro señalando una casa que relativamente estaba cerca.  
\- ezio, deja dormir a Christina- respondió el hermano mayor negando con la cabeza   
\- ya abra tiempo para eso…después- contesto cínico ezio y con esto se despido de su hermano.  
A continuación se acercó a un pico que sobre salía del techo y que gracias a él podía hacer el famoso salto de fe que décadas y décadas de asesinos puedes hacer y algunos como yo, pueden aprender en la compañía de alguno, después hizo algunos saltos, esquivando guardias que solo pensaba que tenía problemas sin ocasionar legalmente uno hasta llegar a la casa de lo que parecía su novia y escapando de los guardias del chico que antes peleaba e hizo su cicatriz.  
\- ¡Christina! – llamo un par de veces bajo la ventana de la chica, esta después de unos segundos llamándola, esta abrió las ventanas asomándose   
\- oh ezio – contesta la chica - debí adivinarlo-  
\- ¿puedo entrar?-pregunta ezio medio susurrando  
\- si claro… pero solo un momento – la chica se mete a su cuarto y el chico sube un par de paredes hasta llegar con ella  
\- con un momento me basta – dijo ezio presumido  
\- ya lo sé… - dijo ella decepcionada. ¿acaso ezio era malo en la cama?  
\- bueno literalmente - respondió el chico llegando a su cuarto, apenas llego entre risas los novios empezaron a besarse, a quitarse la ropa y algo más.  
¿Cómo se estaría Desmond en ese momento de parkour y estando en el cuerpo de otra persona, bueno era cierto que Rebecca es curiosa y no pudo aguantar las ganas de meterse al animus siendo una sicario o no sé qué… no entendí bien solo que se la pasaba matando gente y lanzando bombas, Mi familia y antepasados no son tan interesantes como para meterme a ver entre mis recuerdos y memoria genética   
\- debemos sacarlos ya, no podemos dejarlo tantas horas, no va a soportar el efecto sangrado – insistía Lucy  
\- vamos! si no ha estado 3 días seguidos solo ha estado unas tres horas como mucho además ahora va a mojar – dijo riendo  
\- ¿una escena sexual?, ¿eso vendrá efectos en él? – pregunte señalando a Desmond pues no era algo que viera tan seguido, mas estando en el mundo templarios vs asesinos   
\- tranquilo, para eso estoy yo, además de monitorear sus signos vitales estoy a cargo de la salud física de Desmond, incluyendo peso, articulaciones, sueños y deseos o fantasías sexuales – explico rebeca   
\- bueno mientras no tenga un accidente todo está bien – dije viéndolo y cruzando los brazos   
\- bueno pero espera que estemos fuera para que lo limpies bien, eh? y déjate un trapito para ti cuando termines – dijo Lucy molestándome. ¿de dónde saco esa confianza?  
\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – pregunte confuso  
\- sabes bien de lo que hable Shaun, al menos no vas a ensuciarte las manos sino otra cosa - se agarra las comisuras de la boca – responde rebeca muriéndose de risa  
\- ¿Qué?, yo no soy… - respondí con las mejillas ardiendo con todo esto de templarios vs asesinos no tuve tiempo de hacer una vida que normalmente alguien de mi edad haría pero no significa nada – yo no soy homosexual –agregue   
\- si claro… bueno volvamos al trabajo y Shaun solo es un recuerdo eh?, no vayas a tener un accidente- siguió molestando  
\- ¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! – empezaba a molestarme, regrese en mi lugar, tome agua que hace tiempo no tomaba y hay que mantener el cerebro hidratado, ellas volvieron entre risas a sus respectivos trabajos.  
De vuelta al renacimiento italiano, se mostró un ezio dormido junto a su novia de aquel momento, hasta que una voz grave, seguro su padre, empezó a suplicar detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la chica.  
\- ¡Christina!, despierta…tu preceptor no tardará en llegar, ven hija mía… ¿acaso es tan terrible? – pregunto, al abrir la puerta y ver a ezio semi desnudo dijo unas palabras no muy amable al italiano que el animus no alcanzo a traducir -¿Qué pasa aquí?  
\- perdone señor, le pido clemencia – dijo un ezio muy apurado al saltar de la ventana.  
\- ¡te matare! –exclamo el señor, alzando el puño enojado  
\- calma, no hay porque ponerse así - dijo ezio retrocediendo  
\- ¡guardias!, ¡guardias! – dijo al señor que seguía desde la ventana – traedme su cabeza –  
Tras ello empezó una perseguida entre los tejadas con el objetivo de traer a ezio de preferencia muerto por pasar una noche con su hija que al parecer y como entiendo la historia, ella estaba comprometida por alguien más de los gustos y preferencia de su padre. Ezio corrió y trepo por todos los lugares posibles, paredes, ventanas, tejados y hasta balcones hasta perderlos, después regreso a la “palacio Auditore “donde su padre estaba en la puerta esperándolo.  
\- buenos días, padre – saludo respetuosamente a su padre, claro este era un banquero importante. Hablando de eso…debería poner base de datos al animus y a las chicas sobre su padre.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 1436.  
Ocupación: banquero, consejero, noble.  
Giovanni Auditore fue uno de los banqueros más influyentes en la Florencia del siglo XV. Encargado de supervisar las sucursales bancarias de los Medici por toda Italia, mantuvo el negocio en marcha mientras Lorenzo se ocupaba de gobernar. Giovanni, que extendió sus operaciones al extranjero, fue el primero en darse cuenta de los problemas del banco de Lyon. Gracias a eso avisó a Francesco Sassetti y salvó aquella entidad.   
Su gran talento fue recompensado por Il Magnifico. Giovanni mantuvo una estrecha amistad con Lorenzo de Medici y se convirtió en uno de sus consejeros más cercanos. Fue Giovanni quien llevó a cabo, y con éxito, las negociaciones para que el Papa apoyara al banco de los Medici. En agradecimiento, Lorenzo le regaló a Giovanni un palacio.  
\- ven conmigo – respondió y pronto le dio la espalda al chico que estaba detrás de el   
\- ¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto ezio tras el haciendo que su padre se regresara. Parecía molesto  
\- ¿crees que estoy ciego o sordo? – camino de vuelta con su segundo hijo – sé que anoche te peleaste con vieri de pazzi y luego visitaste a Christina, tu conducta es… inaceptable…hijo – habla bastante en serio, creo que en cualquier momento podría pegarle, incluso alzo el puño pero paso algo que al menos yo no me esperaba, tomo el hombro de su hijo y empezó a reírse – me…recuerdas mucho cuando tenía tu edad… - vaya típico de los padres – espero que tus aventuras no entorpezcan tu trabajo  
\- no padre, tiene mi palabra – hasta acá veía lo aliviado que estaba el chico.  
Después de una sonrisa, regresaron al despacho de su padre que estaba en Angulo recto en punto de vista de la puerta de entrada, llegaron al despacho que no consistía más que un escritorio bastante ocupado con pergaminos, libros y algunas cartas, su padre tomo las cartas de la mesa.   
\- He preparado algunos documentos para que los revise Lorenzo de medeci – dice agitando las cartas en las manos, acto seguido se los da. Vaya que esto no me lo esperaba, uno de los asesinos más importantes que hubo fue mensajero – necesito que se los lleves – agrega  
\- enseguida padre - responde el mensajero recibiendo las cartas  
\- y vuelve cuando termines - agrega el padre dando por terminada la conversación  
Ezio al menos es un mensajero obediente, después de recibir la orden fue directo al destinatario de esa carta, bien pudo leer la carta pero no lo hizo porque respetaba a su padre, bueno al menos eso pienso. Llego al lugar del señor de medeci, uno 20 minutos después de hacer parkour y escapar de algunos guardias.   
\- hola ezio, buen trabajo – saludo el sirviente del señor, su última frase fue en italiano   
\- como siempre…tengo una carta para señor Lorenzo.  
\- me encargare de que la reciba cuando regrese – responde el sirviente  
\- ¿de dónde? – pregunta ezio haciendo su trabajo de mensajero  
\- me temo que fue a una villa lejos de aquí, no creo que regrese hasta mañana en la tarde  
\- se lo diré a mi padre – y con esto regreso de la única manera que sabía ezio hasta de vuelta con su padre.  
Regreso al despacho de su padre sin embargo este no estaba solo sino un señor amigo suyo, un viejo de más de 50 años regordete y con muchas canas mostrando la edad, Ezio saludo cortésmente al chico haciendo un pequeño referencia, este lo saludo también pero no haciendo nada.  
\- ¿entregaste mi mensaje? – pregunta el padre por las cartas que tenía que entregar   
\- si, padre…pero Lorenzo esta fuera de la ciudad – dijo ezio y para sorpresa de él, su padre y el burócrata se miraron algo extrañado  
\- esto no me lo esperaba – dice el padre pensando   
\- ¿Qué más da?, puedes esperar un par de días mas   
\- ezio, tu madre y tus hermanos te andaban buscando, yo no volveré a necesitarte así que ve…  
\- ¿seguro padre? - pregunta ezio un poco extrañado no lo había visto así   
\- seguro y bueno…ahora tenemos cosas de que hablar… - dijo dándole la espalda  
el burócrata se despidió cortésmente de ezio y después se dirigió con Giovanni a sus asuntos importantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el capítulo 4 de este fic llamado la vida fuera del animu, recuerden que es desde mi perspectiva de shaun hasting así que si te gusto o un comentario que quieras hacer, ya sabes que hacer.


	5. capituló tres: hermanos auditore

Desmond al fin se metió al animus, como era costumbre apareció lo que rebeca llama “ el limbo “ que era un espacio totalmente blanco con líneas de adn e informático ir y venir, el sujeto común puede esperar o correr dentro de él a ningún lado pues este no tiene fin.

El ambiente cambió completamente, ya no era el limbo que según rebeca parecía frío, blanco y sin sentido a mi parecer pero de pronto eso cambió, desde mi computadora enfrente mio, vimos a un chico joven que nisiquiera pasaba de 20 años, vestía con la ropa de la época y un peinado tipo cola de caballo junto un moño, estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado que iba y venía en círculos, parecía dar un discurso motivador a un grupo de adultos jóvenes casi de la misma edad, gracias a los datos nuevos que lucy mando, podíamos escuchar el discurso a idioma traducido al inglés aunque combinado con algunas palabras italiana que el animus no pueda traducir a tiempo real.

\- ¡juntos hacia la victoria ! - dijo dirigiéndose con los chicos alzando el brazo derecho cerrando el puño y agitando lo haciendo que los demás repitieran  
\- silencio amigos míos - alzo ambos brazos para callar a los otros - silencio... gratzie, ¿saben que lo que los trae aquí esta noche?, el honor - se golpeo el pecho y sigo caminando en círculos - vieri de pazzi calumnia a mi familia y nos atribuye sus propios miserias ...

El discurso fue interrumpido por un chico masomenos de la época pero al contrario de ezio quien antes recibís gritos y aplausos este vestía de negro junto un puñado de guardaespaldas y amigos suyos. Llevaba una gorra que cubría su cabello negro, piel. Blanca y ojos un poco chicos, reconocí al chico enseguida, así que subí una entrada de base de datos para que desmond empezará a reconocer lugares, personas y acontecimientos.

Fecha de nacimiento: 1454.

Ocupación: noble.

Vieri de Pazzi. El benjamín de la segunda familia de banqueros más célebre de Florencia. Un auténtico experto en dilapidar la fortuna de papá. Aparte de gastar dinero en juergas que incluían armas, animales y vestidos exóticos, era muy competitivo, y organizaba carreras de todo tipo: a pie, a caballo, regatas... Todas amañadas, claro. Además, si por un increíble revés de la fortuna perdía alguna carrera, invitaba a toda la familia del ganador a un gran banquete. Y les servía... manjares de muerte.

\- ¡deja de decir tonterías! ¡idiota! - gritó el chico acercándose   
\- bona cera - saludó ezio, subiendo ambas manos - estábamos hablando de ti, me sorprende verte aquí, creía que los pazzi encargaban el trabajo sucio a los otros-  
\- es tu familia la que llama los guardias cuando hay problemas... ¡cobarde! - contesto el pelo negro alzando y señalando a su enemigo - ¿temes resolver tus propios asuntos? - preguntó burlándose de él.  
\- pues tú hermana parecía muy contenta con “el asunto” que tuvimos hace un rato - vaya chico que era este, no era novedad que no se llevaban bien este par, ni él ni sus padres y bajo el chiste los compinches rieron  
\- matadle - ordenó bastante molesto lanzando una piedra.

La piedra volaba entre los cielos y la gravedad hizo que cayera en la cara del auditore, haciendo una cicatriz vertical que cruza del labio superior del inferior de la boca provocando que sangrara y con consecuencia empezó una pelea entre los matones de vieri y los compinches de ezio. La batalla terminó con vieri pidiendo retirada tras recibir unos pocos golpes, vaya cobarde y blandengues que resultó, con ello dejó sus matones con ezio y otros con ellos, ezio parecía valiete, claro era un asesino pero... No parece asesino, no tiene la capucha, la ropa de la hermandad y la hoja oculta si me fijo bien...¿Será? Bueno era   
valiente como veía o quizá eso fue desmond haciendo bien su trabajo, al menos sabía contraatacar golpeando en el estomago a los enemigos y estos cayeran retorciendose en el suelo.

La pelea continuaba y los enemigos caían y otros se metían, ezio parecía cansarse un poco y mientras se quita un chico torpe de encima llegó un chico más grande y con más experiencia de pelea de ezio, Yo lo reconocí en seguida, rebeca inclinó la cabeza y lucy frunció el ceño.

\- el es hermano de ezio, Federico auditore, déjenme mandarles la base de datos - dije haciendo bailar mis dedos sobre el teclado. Pronto llegó a los usuarios incluso Desmond  
\- era cierto lo que dijo Rebecca de ti - dijo Lucy al ver su correo recién llegado - eres un chico muy listo, ¿como sabes eso?  
\- mi trabajo es conocer a todos y todo, soy una biblioteca humana - dije engreído  
\- cuando te conocí eras un profesor de secundaria - agregó rebeca fastidiándome  
\- ¿enserio? - preguntó Lucy - no te veo como profesor, no tienes paciencia por lo que recuerdo y siempre usas el sarcasmo   
\- aveces el sarcasmo es la única arma que tengo para ... la gente idiota - no iba a comentar la verdad   
\- ¿y porque saliste de ese lugar? - preguntó alzando una ceja, no le había dicho Rebecca esa parte - ¿mataste un alumno?  
\- en realidad yo.... he matado antes y volvería hacerlo si mi familia - sin querer vio a Rebeca - está en peligro.   
Rebecca lo vio y sonrió, para ella era su amigo, alguien muy listo realmente, así que se levanto y le dio un beso en mi mejilla.

\- ¿entonces mataste a uno ? - dijo Lucy para salvarme de mi sonrojo   
\- volvamos al animus - conteste de mal humor 

Fecha de nacimiento: 1456.

Ocupación: estudiante, noble.

Hermano mayor de Ezio y primogénito de los Auditore, Federico entró en el banco de los Medici como empleado a los 19 años. Sin embargo, los archivos del banco sugieren que en él hizo de todo menos trabajar.

El 17 de septiembre de 1475, desapareció una bolsa llena de florines de oro. "Cuando el pánico se apoderó del banco, el mayor de los Auditore se acercó a Francesco Sassetti y, con una sonrisa, le reveló dónde estaba la bolsa, escondida en el tejado. Pensé en hablar con Lorenzo de Medici para que lo pusieran en el cepo, pero no lo hice por ser hijo de Giovanni Auditore."

Poco después de cumplir 20 años, el banco borró a Federico de su nómina de empleados, algo que no resulta sorprendente

\- hey !, detrás de ti - dijo Federico alzando ambos brazos al ver a su hermanito  
\- Federico ! - exclamo alegre y pronto esquivo otro chico fácilmente - ¿que estás haciendo aquí?  
\- quería ver si mi hermanito ha aprendido a pelear - dijo al ver como este se quitaba un par más de encima - tienes estilo eh?, pero lo que cuenta es la resistencia, veremos cuanto aguantas en pelea

Y con ello siguió la pelea, vaya que se veía que ambos tenían dinero y amigos pues a pesar de varios que estaban en el piso pelearon con al menos 10 personas más hasta que viero y sus pocos compinches escaparon, sin embargo ezio quería seguirlos pero su hermano lo detuvo

\- espera - dijo Federico   
\- ¿que? pero casi hemos ganado! - los señaló  
\- tu labio -   
el chico agarró su labio con sangre y su herida del ojo - solo es un rasguño -   
\- eso lo decidirá el doctor-  
\- no hace falta - hizo un ademán sin importancia - ademas que no tengo dinero para pagar el crédito - ¿que? si su padre es banquero  
\- ¿lo malgastaste en vino y mujeres? - pregunta Federico, aveces olvidaba que era renacimiento italiano y los hombres pagaban por atención femenina.  
\- yo no llamaría eso malgastar, ¿puedes prestarme algunos florines? o ¿has echo lo mismo que yo ?- preguntó alzando y extendiendo una mano y soltando una carcajada   
\- regístrales ! seguro tienen algo en los bolsillos 

Dicho y hecho, a ver no entiendo ... su padre es banquero de italia de los más grandes personajes de italia. y ¿no podía darle unos cuantos florines a sus hijos ? por mucho que gaste no puedes dejarlo en 0 florines a tus hijos. Ezio al hacerle caso a su hermano, hizo algo que estoy seguro que incluso en esa época era ilegal, saquear cuerpos heridos de la calle y sacar dinero de ellos. 

\- date prisa, ezio ! - apuró Federico. - en cuanto antes terminemos con el médico antes podremos dormir - agregó viendo l anochecer 

Con esto, hicieron un poco de parkour, subiendo y bajando por ventanas, fachadas de casas y puestos callejeros que podían subir hasta llegar al doctor.

buen trabajo doctor - saludó al doctor con las famosas máscaras de doctor de la época que consistía una máscara tipo pájaro, sombrero alto para protegerse de la peste

\- los hermanos auditore, no me sorprende verlos ahí - dijo observando la herida del hermano más pequeño - esto tiene bastante mal aspecto joven  
\- no es nada de verdad ! - dijo ezio sin darle importancia aunque su hermano le interrumpió   
\- tiene que ayudarlo... la cara es lo único valioso que tiene - contesta riéndose de él  
\- for titi - contestó en italiano que el animus no pudo traducir  
el médico sin embargo siguió limpiando y curando las heridas graves del chico  
\- ya está, ahora largo de aquí - contestó el doctor y ezio pago el servicio cobrando 200 florines de la época  
\- vaya noche - dijo federico alejándose junto su hermano  
\- ojalá todas fueran tan divertidas - dijo el hermano pequeño.  
siguieron caminando bromeando y riendo como hermanos, al menos me recordaba al mío aunque eso no terminó bien   
\- nuestro padre se preguntará dónde andamos - dijo algo preocupado  
\- si... prefería que no nos cayera un sermón - contestó ezio  
\- ¿una carrera ? - preguntó juguetón Federico  
\- ¿a donde? - contestó viendo posibles lugares  
\- al tejado de esa iglesia- propuso el mayor viendo lo alto, tenían que hacer algo de parkour pero era un reto y eso ezio le encantaba - a la de 3 ... 1...2...3

Con una sonrisa de ambos empezaron la carrera, subiendo con varias cajas de madera al tejado de una casa, se lanzó para agarrar a otro tejado pudiendo tomarlo casi con las uñas y así trepar hasta lo alto y ganar la carrera 

\- ven conmigo, sígueme ! - propuso riendo  
\- ¿a donde vamos ? - preguntó alzando la ceja   
\- ya lo verás - dijo solo riendo 

Siguió haciendo parkour, trepando por una torre solo sostenida por las ventanas y ladrillos sueltos. ¿eso no era peligroso? hasta llegar a la cima, debía admitir algo.. la vista era hermosa

\- no está mal la vida que llevamos, hermano - dijo subiéndolo a la sima   
\- ay es la mejor ! - dijo orgulloso y feliz - ojalá nunca cambie...  
\- y ojalá no nos cambie a nosotros - contestó el otro hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí un nuevo capítulo, recuerda que subo cada jueves y viernes. si te gustan ya sabes que hacer ... SH.


	6. capitulo 5: mensajero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las nitas estan al final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola asesinos recuerden que este fic es bajo la perspectiva de shaun hasting y si quieres apoyarme con un kudo o comentario ya sabes que hacer

Capítulo 4:  
\- bueno, ya es suficiente – comenta después de un rato el hermano mayor de los auditore – es hora de volver a casa, vamos – se giró para volver a su casa pero Desmond o ezio le agarro señalando una casa que relativamente estaba cerca.  
\- ezio, deja dormir a Christina- respondió el hermano mayor negando con la cabeza   
\- ya abra tiempo para eso…después- contesto cínico ezio y con esto se despido de su hermano.  
A continuación se acercó a un pico que sobre salía del techo y que gracias a él podía hacer el famoso salto de fe que décadas y décadas de asesinos puedes hacer y algunos como yo, pueden aprender en la compañía de alguno, después hizo algunos saltos, esquivando guardias que solo pensaba que tenía problemas sin ocasionar legalmente uno hasta llegar a la casa de lo que parecía su novia y escapando de los guardias del chico que antes peleaba e hizo su cicatriz.  
\- ¡Christina! – llamo un par de veces bajo la ventana de la chica, esta después de unos segundos llamándola, esta abrió las ventanas asomándose   
\- oh ezio – contesta la chica - debí adivinarlo-  
\- ¿puedo entrar?-pregunta ezio medio susurrando  
\- si claro… pero solo un momento – la chica se mete a su cuarto y el chico sube un par de paredes hasta llegar con ella  
\- con un momento me basta – dijo ezio presumido  
\- ya lo sé… - dijo ella decepcionada. ¿acaso ezio era malo en la cama?  
\- bueno literalmente - respondió el chico llegando a su cuarto, apenas llego entre risas los novios empezaron a besarse, a quitarse la ropa y algo más.  
¿Cómo se estaría Desmond en ese momento de parkour y estando en el cuerpo de otra persona, bueno era cierto que Rebecca es curiosa y no pudo aguantar las ganas de meterse al animus siendo una sicario o no sé qué… no entendí bien solo que se la pasaba matando gente y lanzando bombas, Mi familia y antepasados no son tan interesantes como para meterme a ver entre mis recuerdos y memoria genética   
\- debemos sacarlos ya, no podemos dejarlo tantas horas, no va a soportar el efecto sangrado – insistía Lucy  
\- vamos! si no ha estado 3 días seguidos solo ha estado unas tres horas como mucho además ahora va a mojar – dijo riendo  
\- ¿una escena sexual?, ¿eso vendrá efectos en él? – pregunte señalando a Desmond pues no era algo que viera tan seguido, mas estando en el mundo templarios vs asesinos   
\- tranquilo, para eso estoy yo, además de monitorear sus signos vitales estoy a cargo de la salud física de Desmond, incluyendo peso, articulaciones, sueños y deseos o fantasías sexuales – explico rebeca   
\- bueno mientras no tenga un accidente todo está bien – dije viéndolo y cruzando los brazos   
\- bueno pero espera que estemos fuera para que lo limpies bien, eh? y déjate un trapito para ti cuando termines – dijo Lucy molestándome. ¿de dónde saco esa confianza?  
\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – pregunte confuso  
\- sabes bien de lo que hable Shaun, al menos no vas a ensuciarte las manos sino otra cosa - se agarra las comisuras de la boca – responde rebeca muriéndose de risa  
\- ¿Qué?, yo no soy… - respondí con las mejillas ardiendo con todo esto de templarios vs asesinos no tuve tiempo de hacer una vida que normalmente alguien de mi edad haría pero no significa nada – yo no soy homosexual –agregue   
\- si claro… bueno volvamos al trabajo y Shaun solo es un recuerdo eh?, no vayas a tener un accidente- siguió molestando  
\- ¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL! – empezaba a molestarme, regrese en mi lugar, tome agua que hace tiempo no tomaba y hay que mantener el cerebro hidratado, ellas volvieron entre risas a sus respectivos trabajos.  
De vuelta al renacimiento italiano, se mostró un ezio dormido junto a su novia de aquel momento, hasta que una voz grave, seguro su padre, empezó a suplicar detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la chica.  
\- ¡Christina!, despierta…tu preceptor no tardará en llegar, ven hija mía… ¿acaso es tan terrible? – pregunto, al abrir la puerta y ver a ezio semi desnudo dijo unas palabras no muy amable al italiano que el animus no alcanzo a traducir -¿Qué pasa aquí?  
\- perdone señor, le pido clemencia – dijo un ezio muy apurado al saltar de la ventana.  
\- ¡te matare! –exclamo el señor, alzando el puño enojado  
\- calma, no hay porque ponerse así - dijo ezio retrocediendo  
\- ¡guardias!, ¡guardias! – dijo al señor que seguía desde la ventana – traedme su cabeza –  
Tras ello empezó una perseguida entre los tejadas con el objetivo de traer a ezio de preferencia muerto por pasar una noche con su hija que al parecer y como entiendo la historia, ella estaba comprometida por alguien más de los gustos y preferencia de su padre. Ezio corrió y trepo por todos los lugares posibles, paredes, ventanas, tejados y hasta balcones hasta perderlos, después regreso a la “palacio Auditore “donde su padre estaba en la puerta esperándolo.  
\- buenos días, padre – saludo respetuosamente a su padre, claro este era un banquero importante. Hablando de eso…debería poner base de datos al animus y a las chicas sobre su padre.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 1436.  
Ocupación: banquero, consejero, noble.  
Giovanni Auditore fue uno de los banqueros más influyentes en la Florencia del siglo XV. Encargado de supervisar las sucursales bancarias de los Medici por toda Italia, mantuvo el negocio en marcha mientras Lorenzo se ocupaba de gobernar. Giovanni, que extendió sus operaciones al extranjero, fue el primero en darse cuenta de los problemas del banco de Lyon. Gracias a eso avisó a Francesco Sassetti y salvó aquella entidad.   
Su gran talento fue recompensado por Il Magnifico. Giovanni mantuvo una estrecha amistad con Lorenzo de Medici y se convirtió en uno de sus consejeros más cercanos. Fue Giovanni quien llevó a cabo, y con éxito, las negociaciones para que el Papa apoyara al banco de los Medici. En agradecimiento, Lorenzo le regaló a Giovanni un palacio.  
\- ven conmigo – respondió y pronto le dio la espalda al chico que estaba detrás de el   
\- ¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto ezio tras el haciendo que su padre se regresara. Parecía molesto  
\- ¿crees que estoy ciego o sordo? – camino de vuelta con su segundo hijo – sé que anoche te peleaste con vieri de pazzi y luego visitaste a Christina, tu conducta es… inaceptable…hijo – habla bastante en serio, creo que en cualquier momento podría pegarle, incluso alzo el puño pero paso algo que al menos yo no me esperaba, tomo el hombro de su hijo y empezó a reírse – me…recuerdas mucho cuando tenía tu edad… - vaya típico de los padres – espero que tus aventuras no entorpezcan tu trabajo  
\- no padre, tiene mi palabra – hasta acá veía lo aliviado que estaba el chico.  
Después de una sonrisa, regresaron al despacho de su padre que estaba en Angulo recto en punto de vista de la puerta de entrada, llegaron al despacho que no consistía más que un escritorio bastante ocupado con pergaminos, libros y algunas cartas, su padre tomo las cartas de la mesa.   
\- He preparado algunos documentos para que los revise Lorenzo de medeci – dice agitando las cartas en las manos, acto seguido se los da. Vaya que esto no me lo esperaba, uno de los asesinos más importantes que hubo fue mensajero – necesito que se los lleves – agrega  
\- enseguida padre - responde el mensajero recibiendo las cartas  
\- y vuelve cuando termines - agrega el padre dando por terminada la conversación  
Ezio al menos es un mensajero obediente, después de recibir la orden fue directo al destinatario de esa carta, bien pudo leer la carta pero no lo hizo porque respetaba a su padre, bueno al menos eso pienso. Llego al lugar del señor de medeci, uno 20 minutos después de hacer parkour y escapar de algunos guardias.   
\- hola ezio, buen trabajo – saludo el sirviente del señor, su última frase fue en italiano   
\- como siempre…tengo una carta para señor Lorenzo.  
\- me encargare de que la reciba cuando regrese – responde el sirviente  
\- ¿de dónde? – pregunta ezio haciendo su trabajo de mensajero  
\- me temo que fue a una villa lejos de aquí, no creo que regrese hasta mañana en la tarde  
\- se lo diré a mi padre – y con esto regreso de la única manera que sabía ezio hasta de vuelta con su padre.  
Regreso al despacho de su padre sin embargo este no estaba solo sino un señor amigo suyo, un viejo de más de 50 años regordete y con muchas canas mostrando la edad, Ezio saludo cortésmente al chico haciendo un pequeño referencia, este lo saludo también pero no haciendo nada.  
\- ¿entregaste mi mensaje? – pregunta el padre por las cartas que tenía que entregar   
\- si, padre…pero Lorenzo esta fuera de la ciudad – dijo ezio y para sorpresa de él, su padre y el burócrata se miraron algo extrañado  
\- esto no me lo esperaba – dice el padre pensando   
\- ¿Qué más da?, puedes esperar un par de días mas   
\- ezio, tu madre y tus hermanos te andaban buscando, yo no volveré a necesitarte así que ve…  
\- ¿seguro padre? - pregunta ezio un poco extrañado no lo había visto así   
\- seguro y bueno…ahora tenemos cosas de que hablar… - dijo dándole la espalda  
el burócrata se despidió cortésmente de ezio y después se dirigió con Giovanni a sus asuntos importantes


	7. capitulo 5: Leonardo Da Vinci

Ante la petición de su padre, ezio salió del despacho dejando a su colega conversar aunque a mí me pareció que había algo más allá de contexto. ¿Por qué le urgía a Giovanni entregar esas cartas?, tenía que atar algunos cabos sueltos y eso lo haría mientras tuviera algún descanso, mientras tanto ezio se acercó a una chica menor que el, seguro era su hermana, tenía un vestido color crema, abajo una playera de manga larga y el cabello cubierto, a simple vista parecía un poco preocupada.  
\- hola Claudia, ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó interesado al sentarse en el mismo banquillo largo de dos personas.  
\- bene – contestó la chica con la palabra en italiano que en español significa bien apenas sin mirarlo siquiera   
\- no tienes por qué ocultarme nada – contestó ezio sabiendo de sobra que algo le pasaba a su hermanita.  
\- ay es por duccio – contestó por fin con un pequeño suspiro  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto fastidiado pues no le agradaba ni cinco ese chico  
\- creo que me es… infiel… - contestó pensando la última palabra  
\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – preguntó el hermano con un notorio cambio de tono  
\- ¡las demás chicas!- dijo con la voz quebrada – y yo que creía que eran mis amigas – agrega decepcionada  
\- ¡arpías!- exclama ezio, siempre los hombres defendiendo a su hermanas – estas mejor sin ellas- agrega  
\- yo lo amaba… - dice totalmente con el corazón roto y sabía que una chica así era capaz de cualquier cosa.  
\- no Claudia, creías que le amabas… - corrige ezio pero su hermana lo interrumpe  
\- quiero que sufra por lo que ha hecho- dice cambiando su cara triste por una de enojo enfurecido, parecía la maldad en persona.  
\- espera aquí, tendré unas palabritas con el – 

Después de esa conversación y haber recibido la orden de su hermana de hacer sufrir al pretendiente de la misma, se escapó del hogar de la familia para ir por las calles de Italia, bastante enojado y encontrarse a duccio, un joven mayor de la edad de su hermana, tenía casi la misma ropa de ezio pero diferenciaba que este tenía una sombra de barba en sus mejillas y un forro un poco plano, estaba junto una chica muy abrazados pero la chica estiraba el brazo derecho viendo bastante gustosa el anillo que le acababa de dar  
\- oh duccio!, es precioso – exclamó la chica encantada con el anillo nuevo  
\- tú te mereces solo lo mejor, amor mío – contestó el chico acariciando la cara de la chica   
\- pero, ¿Qué pasa con Claudia, no estaban comprometidos? – pregunto la chica, vaya entonces era cierto, duccio jugaba dos puntas.  
\- mi padre dice que me merezco algo más que una auditore- contestó el chico y a mí me dieron ganas de entrar y romperle todos los huesos lástima que no se pelear y Rebecca me prometió enseñarme pero nunca hay tiempo para eso. Para el colmo el chico se acercó y le agarró el trasero a la chica.  
\- ¡tunante! – exclamó la chica una palabra en italiano que el animus no alcanzó a traducir bien la chica en forma de sorpresa – ven vamos a dar un paseo marchando los dos  
\- ¿un paseo?- pregunta duccio agarrando a la chica del brazo y pegándome a el – se me ocurre algo mucho mejor provocando risas entre ellos para terminar en besos  
Unos pasos se acercaban hacia atrás, era ezio bastante enojado a mi parecer, pues claro estaba manchando el honor de la familia además de engañar públicamente a su hermana  
\- eh lurido, porco – grito ezio tras el chico  
\- ezio!, amigo mío – contestó el ex cuñado, aunque no pasó mucho porque ezio soltó un golpe directo en la cara.  
\- paseando con esta puttana, estas insultando a mi hermana- dijo señalando a la chica  
\- ¿de…de qué demonios hablas- el chico negándolo cínicamente, en su mal intento de tapar las cosas evidentes  
\- he visto lo que le has regalado y he oído lo que le has dicho- contestó ezio   
\- tu hermana no debería ser tan quisquillosa con su virtud- contesta el chico  
\- le has roto el corazón – contestó quitando el dedo señalado de duccio en su cara  
\- y a ti te voy a romper la cara – contesta duccio y empieza una pelea poniendo los puños en formación de pelea.- los auditore habláis mucho pero cuando llega la hora de actuar – dejó la frase inconclusa por recibir unos cuantos puños de ezio   
\- -lamentarás haber abierto esa boca – responde ezio dando unos cuantos golpes haciendo que el chico no sepa ni de dónde venían  
\- podría haber enseñado a tu hermana muchas cosas – contestaba aun semi inconsciente el chico agarrado de la solapas de ezio – tiene suerte de haber conocido a alguien como yo-  
\- bastardo – contestaba ezio empujando al chico, cayendo al suelo y aun así agarrándolo a patadas  
\- basta me rindo! – grito duccio pidiendo clemencia sangrando en el piso  
\- apártate de mi hermana – gritó el último dando por terminada la pelea  
No se había dado cuento pero algunas personas se acercaron para rodear en un círculo a las dos personas que estaban peleando, sin llamar la atención de los guardias, duccio salió corriendo y la gente conforme a cabo se fue despejando poco a poco, algunos gritaban cosas como *los auditores están locos* y otros como *ja se lo merecía maldito bastardo*, después unos segundos después de acomodarse la ropa volvió al palacio auditore para seguir con su rol de mensajero. Al entrar vio a una señora mayor que él pero bien conservada, estaba haciendo algunos arreglos de las flores que tenía enfrente de ella.   
\- buongiorno, ezio – saludo a su hijo dándose la vuelta  
\- bongiorno, madre – saludo ezio cortésmente- ¿Cómo está usted?  
\- muy bien ¿y tú? – responde su madre a lo que ezio hace un ademán - ¿ya te recuperaste con lo de ayer?  
\- no entiendo a lo que se refiere, madre – contesta ezio haciéndose el inocente   
\- no claro que no… -dijo riendo nunca iba a cambiar su hijo y por su actitud no es ni la primera ni la última vez – da igual tengo que hacer un recado y quiero que vengas conmigo- la señora auditore camino fuera el palacio   
\- será un placer- contestó ezio aliviado de dar el tema por terminado  
\- ven es cerca de aquí – dice la madre – se de tu pelea con vieri – agrega para mala suerte de ezio seguro su padre le dijo  
\- ¿Qué pelea? – preguntó ezio siguiendo a su madre  
\- por favor… no intentes jugar conmigo-  
\- nos estaba calumniado no lo podía consentir – contesto ezio  
\- estoy segura que lo está pasando mal por las acusaciones contra su padre, francesco de pazzi puede ser muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas buena pero ninguna como para acusarlo de asesinato  
\- ¿Qué van hacer con él? - pregunta curioso  
\- supongo que habrá un juicio  
\- mi padre hablará en el ? - pregunta ezio caminando por las calles de Italia oyendo a lo lejos las personas que gritaban las noticias locales del día   
\- tendrá que hacerlo es el único que tiene pruebas   
\- aun así espero que haya una forma   
\- no debes tener miedo todos quieren que se haga justicia- responde la madre dándole continuación a la conversación – es triste llegar a esta situación pero pasara  
Llegaron a una casa algo vieja que no parecía casa quizá era un despacho, en la puerta había unos adornos como de mujeres semi desnudas de la época, estaba bien tallada y era muy bonita. la señora auditore se acercó y toco la puerta, pronto salió un chico de pelo largo castaño, con boina roja igual que su capa y con un   
– maría! belladona – saludo a la madre de ezio dándole un beso en cada mejilla   
\- Leonardo – contesta ella recibiendo ambos besos  
Espera un momento…  
\- ¿Leonardo Da vinci?, estamos hablando de Leonardo da vinci el mejor inventor, escritor, artista de su época. ¡no lo puedo creer! – grité emocionado pues era fan de sus obras aun siendo el año 2010  
\- no te vayas a orinar de la emoción Shaun – contestó Lucy riendo al ver mi actitud  
\- pero ¡es Leonardo!, personalmente lo admiro mucho y… ay que envidia de Desmond que lo conoció aunque sea en recuerdos.  
\- y lástima que no puedes entrar a tu ADN para siquiera saludarlo – agrega Rebecca  
\- ¿sabrá quién es él? o es tan ignorante que no sabe siquiera que el invento lo que hoy en día llamamos tenedor – pregunte un poco fastidiado que Desmond pudiera verle y el no  
\- Desmond dudo que sepa porque no le interesa   
\- bueno yo soy historiador y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe quién es  
\- pero no todos tenemos tu intelecto – se burla Lucy  
\- vamos chicos no empieces…quizá cuando salga del animus podrías decirle a Desmond que pregunte algo que tú quieres saber – sugiere Rebecca  
\- es buena idea eso – sonrió de lado y vuelvo a mi trabajo

De vuelta al animus   
\- este es mi hijo – lo señala con la cabeza – ezio  
\- un honor – tradujo el animus al decir la frase en italiano   
\- el honor es mío – respondió este cortésmente   
\- voy un momento a buscar las pinturas – comenta Leonardo a María – vuelvo enseguida -  
\- tiene mucho talento – comenta María dirigiéndose a su hijo - la expresión artística es básica para comprender la vida y disfrutarla – agrega- deberías tener una afición  
\- ya tengo aficiones – contesta ezio aburrido  
\- non parlo di vaginas – agrega sarcásticamente la madre  
\- ¡pero madre! – hablar de sexo con la madre es la peor cosa del mundo gracias al cielo Leonardo vino rápido  
\- ¿vuelve usted a su casa? – pregunta Leonardo dejando una pesada caja para el en el suelo   
\- si…si – responde María - ezio, ayuda a Leonardo, ¿quieres? – agrega  
Este sin responder acepto agarrando la caja del suelo y caminando hacia el palacio auditore que bien estaba bastante cerca   
\- ezio ¿a qué te dedicas? – pregunta Leonardo dejando pasar al que carga la caja  
\- está trabajando para su padre – responde María un segundo antes que el  
\- ah, vas a hacer banquero – comenta Leonardo  
\- por ahora si – contesta solo ezio un poco callado -¿tú eres artista?  
\- ha decir verdad me resulta difícil encasillarme- responde Leonardo – la pintura es hermosa pero a menudo pienso que mi obra carece de… no sé… propósito…sé que parece raro pero quisiera construir con alto más práctico, arquitectura. tal vez, anatomía, no me bastante con captar y entender el mundo ¡quiero cambiarlo!  
\- oh leonado, estoy convencida de que harás grandes cosas – comenta María y era totalmente cierto, incluso más allá de la época   
\- molto grazie maria. Eres muy amable – responde Leonardo humilde   
Ezio siguió caminando por las calles de Italia, las cortesanas susurraban entre ellas al ver a ezio y eso no le gustaba a la madre, el heraldo gritaba las noticias del día y los demás caminaban platicando entre ellos hasta que llegaron a la mansión  
\- gracias por tu ayuda hijo, no quiero distraerte más de tus otras obligaciones   
\- encantado de conocerte ezio, espero que nos volvamos a ver –a agrega Leonardo  
\- y yo – responde educadamente ezio y Leonardo junto María se van a tomar algo  
Ezio mientras sale fuera y se encuentra con su hermanito, el más pequeño de los auditore si de varones se trata, ezio se acercó a el, pues por su enfermedad no debería estar en cama. Subo una base de datos para que Desmond lo identifique.

Lugar de Nacimiento:Florencia  
Nacimiento: 1463-?  
Alias: Petruccio  
Profesión: Noble,Camello de plumas  
Afiliaciones: María Auditore,Giovanni Auditore,Federico Auditore,Ezio Auditore,Claudia Auditore,Tío Marío.  
Relaciones con:Vieri de Pazzi,Jacobo de Pazzi,Tío Mario,Leonardo Da Vinci,Cristina Vespucio,Rodrigo de Borgia,John Marston.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí petruccio? – pregunta ezio acercándose – deberías estar en la cama  
\- quiero esas plumas – responde inocente señalándole arriba en los tejados  
\- es un secreto – típico niño pequeño  
\- si te las consigo…¿volverás a entrar?- hace ezio un contrato  
\- si, lo prometo

Y con esto dada fin la conversación por ahora, ezio sube los tejados y salta entre casas para conseguir todas las plumas que su hermano pequeño quiere. ¿Para qué quiere un niño de su edad plumas con tanto misterio y tantas ganas?, cuando tuvo todas las plumas volvió con el menor de sus hermanos varones que al contrario de sus hermanos mayores este no hacía parkour, ezio volvió a la casa donde estaba su hermano sentado pues gracias a su enfermedad no podía estar mucho tiempo parado  
\- aquí tienes petruccio – dice ezio dándole las plumas  
\- gracias hermano – responde este animado  
\- ¿para que las quieres? – pregunta este curioso  
\- ya te contare – responde el hermano menor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola novatos, si les gusta el fic o quieren decirme algun comentarios ya saben que hacer


	8. capitulo 6: algo va mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> hola chicos asesinos, recuerden que la historia v ambientada en el assasins creed 2 y es la perspectiva de shaun hasting, las cosas fuera del animus es de mi intelecto, dentro del animus es complemento del juego.

Capítulo 6:  
\- deberíamos ya decirle a Desmond– comenta Rebecca a Lucy desde su asiento.  
\- ¿decirle que? – pregunto curioso alejándome un poco del escritorio para tallarme los ojos  
\- hay … unos símbolos extraños dentro del animus, en la época donde esta Desmond ahora, pero yo no los puse, ignoro que sean o para que sirven, deberíamos decirle a Desmond que los investigue –  
\- no puede investigarlos ahora, esta en medio de una memoria- razona Lucy  
\- siempre va a estar en una memoria – contesta rebeca casi empezando con una pelea  
\- ¡hey!, no empiecen con una pelea, veremos cuando Desmond tenga la sincronización al 100% al menos de esta secuencia y retomaremos las figuras extrañas que hay en el animus- intente razonar yo aunque me sería interesante sobre todo para ver reaccionar a la chica nueva, como sea tenía un par de años conociendo a Rebecca pero yo soy bastante observador y mejor conocer a tus amigos y si se dan las cosas seria conocer a tus enemigos aún mas   
Después que Desmond o ezio hizo algunos encargos familiares, ayudando a sus respectivos hermanos y madre a sus asuntos familiares así que volvió a su trabajo por el cual yo suponía que era el trabajo por el cual su padre le pagaba unos florines extra, regresó al despacho de su padre, él estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio.  
\- ezio, entra – su mirada fue para el escritorio a recoger lo que parecía algunos papeles – necesito que entregues estos paquetes a mis socios en la ciudad; También quiero que vayas al palomar y traigas un mensaje que he recibido, no es lejos de aquí – termino señalando el lugar donde ezio debía ir.  
\- va bene, lo hare – responde ezio sonriendo al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo  
\- cuando termines vuelve aquí. Quiero hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos… y por favor hijos no te metas en líos - dejo la frase inconclusa, yo repito que Giovanni está ocultando algo…pero ¿Qué será? al menos que…  
FUERA DEL ANIMUS  
\- ¡es un asesino! – exclamo estirándome un poco  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntan Lucy y rebeca al mismo tiempo  
\- es obvio Giovanni no es un banquero de profesional allá por el siglo del renacimiento italiano pero ningún banquero tiene tanto dinero e influencia y mucho menos la gente con dinero de esa época…entonces la conclusión seria…  
\- ser algo más que un banquero – dice Lucy, en su rostro el ceño estaba fruncido pues muy claro que estaba pensándolo pero le costaba atar cabos  
\- ¿un asesino? – pregunta rebeca  
\- bueno nada está confirmado pero normalmente los asesinos son hijos de otros asesinos o incluso algunos templarios, a veces incluso de ambos. Y en la secuencia de ADN de Desmond salió ezio y no veo por qué Giovanni no podría ser uno…  
\- ¿y porque no tiene esa túnica que usan los asesinos? – pregunta rebeca que debo recalcar que es muy buena pregunta que me dejo pensando un par de minutos   
\- quizá para ocultar a su familia de sus enemigos, un asesino tiene demasiados nombres en la lista para matar   
\- los asesinos no se quitan la capa ni para dormir, es símbolo del credo – responde Lucy  
\- quizá es demasiado viejo para usarla… ese debemos hablar de Giovanni hacia ezio es demasiado sospechoso y al menos no se nota nada que ezio sepa algo de la existencia de los asesinos pero tiene un hijo mayor, ¿el sabrá de la existencia?   
\- quizá él sabe pero no quiso saber nada del creo de los asesinos – sugiere rebeca otra excelente idea  
\- muy probablemente sea eso pero tenemos que investigar sobre el tema y la relación con los personajes que tenemos hasta ahora - agrega - debemos regresar al trabajo chicas  
Vuelta al animus  
Tras un poco de parkour y saltar entre edificios, saltos de fe y enfrentar a un par de guardias que buscaban atrapar y golpear a ezio llego a un marco pero no de puerta sino para un espacio medio abierto donde un chico que parecía ladrón de la época y una cortesana también de la época lo estaban esperando, ellos estaban ocultos en las sombras.  
-¿eres el hijo de Giovanni? – pregunta el chico con voz un poco ronca  
\- no ¡idiota! solo es un tipo igualito al hijo de Giovanni – dijo sarcásticamente  
\- ¡dame eso! – Exclamo recogiendo los paquetes – tranquilo que no somos unos apestados, por lo menos yo… - agrego viendo a la chica y recibiendo un golpe de la misma, sin despedirse se fueron  
Después que esas dos personas se fueron como vinieron sigilosamente y ezio siguió con los encargos de su padre, yendo a otro encargo de un chico que parecía que lo andaba esperando y el cual estaba nervioso mirando a todos lados  
\- traigo un paquete de… - empezó a decir ezio pero el chico lo interrumpió  
\- ¿Giovanni auditore? – respondió   
\- si –  
\- ¿te han seguido?- pregunta el chico siguiendo nervioso  
\- ¡no!, ¿porque iban a seguirme? – pregunto confundido y viendo alrededor  
\- dame el paquete – vaya persona tan curiosa y rara – dile a tu padre que se marchan esta noche y deberían hacer lo mismo ustedes – agrega  
\- ¿Quién se marcha? – pregunta el chico pero el chico ya está yéndose - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – ya no entendía nada el chico – espera vuelve y cuéntamelo  
Cada minuto que pasaba Desmond dentro de la secuencia esta se volvía cada vez más y más extraña, Desmond al contrario de investigar lo que no le importa fue hasta el palomar de su padre por su mensaje y como ya había acabado con su trabajo regreso al despacho de su padre a dejar las cosas y tenía dos o tres preguntas que hacerle pero para su sorpresa el despacho estaba completamente vacío   
\- ¿padre? ¿Federico? – pregunto pero en lugar de respuestas de su familiares recibió el golpe de lo que parecía una lámpara  
\- ¡señor ezio! – dijo una chica con aspecto de sirvienta  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está mi familia? – pregunta ezio más preocupado que antes   
\- se han llevado a su padre y hermanos al palacio de la señoría. ¡el calabozo! – exclamo la chica que parecía asustada   
\- ¿mi madre y mi hermana? – pregunta por el resto de la familia  
\- allá – responde señalando   
\- Claudia – exclama aliviado de ver al menos una parte de su familia viva pues conociendo a los guardias eran bastante bruscos - ¿estás bien?  
\- si pero mama… - ella estaba detrás de ella y enfrente de él, parecía ida – nuestra madre está conmocionada - ellos cuando se resistió… - dio entender que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza o quizá abusaron de ella.  
\- no están seguras aquí… ¿pueden llevarlas a otro lugar? – pregunta ezio a la chica que antes había defendido a la familia antes de que llegara el   
\- si…si a casa de mi hermana – dijo nerviosa la chica y ambas se acercaron a ellas   
\- mientras tanto iré a ver a mi padre –   
\- tenga cuidado mr. ezio que los guardias también los estén buscando a el – agrego y se fue con su familia  
Ezio se veía bastante preocupado y confundido, no tenía tiempo que perder así que fue al palacio de la señoría a buscar a su familia, tenía que pelear con algunos guardias o esquivarlos los cuales no había ningún problema con sus habilidades pero subió un par de edificios agarrándose de ventanas, piedras sueltas que pudiera agarrar con uñas y dientes hasta llegar a la zona de los calabozos donde atrapaban y juzgaban a delincuentes, alcanzo la ventana que tenía y separaba de la libertad  
\- padre, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta tratando de no caer   
\- me han dado una paliza pero estoy bien ¿dónde está tu herma y madre? – pregunto Giovanni con la cara un poco maltratada  
\- están a salvo – respondió ezio  
\- ¿están con Amelia?- pregunto el asesino  
\- si, espera….¿sabías que iba a pasar esto?- pregunta ezio confundido  
\- no tal como ha ocurrido – hace una mueca – ni tan poco pero ya no importa   
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡explíquese! – pregunta exclamando lo ultimo   
\- No hay tiempo, escúchame bien…. vuelve a casa, en mi despacho hay una puerta escondida. Usa tu talento para encontrarla. Al otro lado hay un cofre, coge TODO lo que hay dentro. Muchos objetos te parecerán extraños o muy extraños pero son importantes. ¿me has entendido?- da las instrucciones.  
\- si – responde ezio bastante confundido con la montaña de información que le soltó su padre   
\- bien. Entre esos objetos hay una carta, y en ella ciertos documentos. Necesito que se los lleves a messer Humberto, era el que estaba esta mañana en mi despacho.  
\- el gonfaloniero, me acuerdo. Por favor cuénteme lo que está pasando ¿están los pazzi detrás de todo esto?- pregunta ya que son el mayor rival de la familia al menos que el conozca – había un mensaje para usted en el palomar. decía … - iba a decir parece pero de pronto escucho ruido detrás de la puerta de la cárcel de su padre   
\- vete ezio… - susurro su padre que era apenas audible 

A continuación Ezio bajo de la torre de los prisioneros e hizo un salto de fe para caer sobre una montaña de paja, después hizo un poco de parkour para correr, saltar y pasar tejados y regreso al palacio auditore, específicamente al despacho de su padre donde le dijo que usara su “habilidad especial”. ¿Acaso Giovanni sabía que ezio tenía habilidades especiales?¿sus otros hijos también tenían esas habilidades?¿lo confeso ezio o quizá lo dedujo Giovanni? eran demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza de ezio y tal cual como fuera apretar un botón y encender la vista de águila que usaban los asesinos para ver algo más allá de los ojos comunes, dentro encontró algo que brillaba, antes nunca se había dado cuenta pero con esa vista había algo “raro” en la pared, se acercó y con un leve empujón hizo que la pared se deslizara para bajo, dentro encontró un atuendo que para ezio era desconocido, blando y con el clásico símbolo del credo de los asesinos, una espada y una hoja oculta sin embargo este parecía rota. Saco el traje y la espada y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, los documentos posteriores que iba a mandar a Humberto se puso la capucha y salió del cuarto secreto dentro del despacho de su padre, ya fuera encontró dos guardias en su búsqueda.   
\- ¡traidor! – gritaron uno de los guardias sacando su espada  
\- ¡eh! ¿que hacéis con esas espadas? ¿no se supone que ibais a arrestarme – pregunto provocando a los guardias - ¿Qué quieren entonces? - pregunto ezio empezando una pelea de los cuales ambos guardias participaron, ezio se puso en modo defensa para sacar la espada   
\- que mueras – respondieron los guardias donde vueltas junto ezio 

Después de unos choques espada contra espada, hasta dentro de un contrataque enterró el frio acero entro del cuerpo de ambos guardias acabando así con su vida, parecía la primera muerte que tenía el chico sin embargo no parecía arrepentido porque era vida por vida. Después enfundo la espada y fue directo y lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de messer Humberto tocando desesperado la puerta y apenas pudiendo respirar  
\- ezio auditore?, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunto con un falso preocupación   
\- yo… es que… - dijo entre cortado sin poder pronunciar una palabra completa  
\- calma, hijo, toma aliento y aclara tus ideas – hizo un ademan con las manos lo que hizo que se abriera la puerta y con ella se viera la sombra de un señor, parecía viejo, encorvado y podría verse una barba blanca que confirmada la edad del viejo sin embargo no pudo verlo bien porque giro dándole la espalda  
\- han encarcelado a mi padre y mis hermanos, me han dicho que te traiga esto – dijo ezio apurado dándole los pergaminos antes sacados del cofre de sus padres  
\- ah ya veo – dijo recibiéndolos y apenas leyéndolos, ese chico parecía raro a perspectiva de Shaun – ah es un malentendido ezio, yo lo aclarare todo   
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- en los documentos que me has traído hay pruebas de una conspiración contra tu familia y contra la ciudad. Mañana los presentare a primera hora y veras como los sueltan, a ti y a tu familia…  
\- grazie segnore – agradecía ezio juntando y sacudiendo ambas manos   
\- de nada hijo – se despido de el –quieres quedarte aquí? mi casa es tu casa no gracias me reuniré con usted en la plaza  
\- tranquilo ezio todo va a salir bien   
Después de pensar toda la noche que estaba sucediendo y esa tal conspiración y quienes eran sus organizadores, se hizo de día más pronto de lo que ezio se dio cuenta, después se puso de nuevo la espada y fue a la plaza donde iban a soltar a su familia. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó, ezio y nosotros fuera del animus cuando no estaban los auditore fuera, sino por lo contrario estaban con una cuerda alrededor del cuello a punto de ser ahorcados, Humberto estaba a la derecha y una multitud de gente aclamando dicho acto injusto, detrás de él había el señor misterioso que antes ezio había visto, pero su atención no estaba en él, estaba en su familia casi ejecutada. Se acercó quitando a la multitud con cuidado de los guardias que vigilaban que el evento concluyera con sus respectivos fines   
\- Giovanni auditore, tú y tus cómplices estáis acusados de un delito de traición. ¿tenéis alguna prueba para rebatir los cargos – grita el mismísimo Humberto  
\- si, los documentos que te entregaron anoche – exclamo el padre   
\- me temo que no sé nada de dichos documentos – sin querer fuera del animus apreté los dientes y los puños, me daba mucho coraje la traición  
\- ¡ está mintiendo ¡ - grito ezio aunque su grito fue apagado por los gritos de la muchedumbre – tengo que acercarme más – pensó quitando guardias y gente con sigilo   
\- al no existir pruebas que demuestren lo contrario, me veo obligado a declararte y a sentenciarte a ti y a tus cómplices la pena…de muerte  
\- tu eres el traidor, Humberto, eres uno de ellos, puede que hoy nos quites la vida pero a cambio nos llevaremos la tuya… ¡ lo juro!- y sin más que pudiera decir ahorcaron a Giovanni y a inocentes hijos

FUERA DEL ANIMUS  
\- ¡no! – grite sin darme cuenta golpeando con los puños mi escritorio haciendo que las chicas se asustaran de tal cambio de humor tan repentino, yo solo cerré los ojos.  
\- Shaun, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rebecca tocándome le hombro, ella era la única que podía calmarme cuando me ponía así y sabia una pequeña parte de la historia   
\- si claro… - dije abriendo los ojos, Lucy parecía un poco asustada pero curiosa - ¿ y tú que me vez?- agregue yo molesto  
\- nada Shaun, solo que hemos trabajado mucho por hoy y llevas varias horas aquí – mira el reloj – son casi las 3 am. ¿Por qué no duermes? al fin la secuencia y está terminada y no hay mucho más que agregar, es más porque no van los dos?, como sea en abstergo y dormía bien así que no tengo tanto sueño  
\- de acuerdo – dijo Rebecca confiando en ella y se estiro un poco, yo la alcance cuando Lucy se cambió de escritorio para tomar notas de la memoria – sé que estas bien Shaun pero no te puedes poner así siempre que hay un…  
\- una traición – complete yo suspirando – lo sé pero no estoy listo para olvidarlo, pareciera que fuera ayer…aún tengo pesadillas y…  
\- es mejor dormir – tomo sus manos tranquilizándome. – voy preparando la cama y tú has él te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notas de shaun:
> 
> gracias por leer este diario que escribo para uso público de lo que pasa dentro y fuera del animus, lo propuso rebeca entre otras muchas cosas que quiza algun dia lo hare, ella dijo matrimonio yo digo compromiso legal; como sea por favor si te gusto deja tus kudos y hits.


End file.
